


Disobedience

by DesiredPerfection



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beating, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Injections, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiredPerfection/pseuds/DesiredPerfection
Summary: “You see, Gavin. You’re quite disobedient.” the detective feels something wet dribbling down onto his cheek, registering that the android had spat on his face. He should feel infuriated, and yet, he can’t muster the energy to do so after all the injections he had been given earlier, blankly staring at android before him.“And I plan to tame you to the best of my abilities, my dear pet.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write so yeah but idk what this is

A malicious chuckle escapes the android’s lips as he steps aside from the beaten human, admiring his handiwork, steely grey eyes piercing the detective who was trembling at his feet, soft sobs leaving the detective. His face was littered with countless swelling bruises and gashes after Nines had slammed his head down multiple times against the floor, letting the man know that his disrespect won’t be tolerated as long as he’s In the machine’s hands. The glint of fear in the man’s eyes was quite satisfying, replacing the fight that had once been in them.  


Warm blood trickles down the man’s nose as he tries to catch his breath, taking deep breaths and no longer trying to fight against Nines any longer. He knows better than to do that, he doesn’t want his limbs to be rendered useless, to be snapped as the android has viciously threatened earlier that evening once this had started.  


He can taste the blood on his lips, the metallic taste lingering on his tongue and he tries to spit it out on the wooden floor, only causing Nines to scoff in annoyance as his hand suddenly yanks on the detective’s dark locks, causing the detective’s gaze to snap up, narrowing his olive eyes at the android before him.  


“W-W-Why are you doing this?” he finds himself gasping, desperate to know why his partner was behaving like this. Up until a few hours ago, it had been only mere shoves and insults that the detective had directed towards Nines. Absolutely nothing had warranted for this abusive behavior from his partner, he couldn’t understand the intentions behind this.  


“Detective,” Nines begins, his voice lowering into a soft coo as he cradles the man’s bruised face in his hands and the detective unconsciously leans into the touch, finding it comforting yet terrifying at the same time, knowing that Nines could kill him at any moment if he wished to. And that’s what terrified him the most, that he was completely under the android’s control. The android pondered about what to say, his thumb gliding against the detective’s chapped lower lip and he parts them, his victim watching Nines with horror. The android slips two digits inside the man’s warm mouth, sliding them to the back of the man’s throat, feeling the detective gag around him as he plunges deeper, trying to push the fingers out, “Don’t _test_ me, Gavin.”  


And so he doesn’t, he tries to keep his throat open, trying not to gag around the fingers as he stares wide-eyed at the android as he finally explained the reason for his behavior.  


“You see, Gavin. You’re quite _disobedient_.” the detective feels something wet dribbling down onto his cheek, registering that the android had spat on his face.   


He should feel infuriated, and yet, he can’t muster the energy to do so after all the injections he had been given earlier, blankly staring at android before him, “And I plan to tame you to the best of my abilities, my dear pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
